jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat Adderly
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida, United States | death_date = | origin = Lakeland, Florida, United States | instrument = Cornet | genre = Hard bop Soul-jazz | occupation = Cornettist | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = Julian "Cannonball" Adderley, Johnny Griffin, Ron Carter, Sonny Fortune | website = | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} Nathaniel Adderley (November 25, 1931 – January 2, 2000)class=artist|id=p5982|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Biography was an American jazz cornet and trumpet player who played in the hard bop and soul jazz genres. He was the brother of saxophonist Julian "Cannonball" Adderley. Biography Adderley was born in Tampa, Florida, but moved to Tallahassee, Florida, when both parents were hired to teach at Florida A&M University.Jazz.com: Nat Adderley He and Cannonball played with Ray Charles in the early 1940s in Tallahassee.Lydon, Michael, Ray Charles: Man and Music, Routledge, ISBN 0-415-97043-1, January 22, 2004. In the 1950s Nat Adderley worked with his brother's original group, with Lionel Hampton, and with J. J. Johnson, then in 1959 joined his brother's new quintet and stayed with it until Cannonball's death in 1975. He composed "Work Song," "Jive Samba," and "The Old Country" for this group. After his brother's death he led his own groups and recorded extensively. During this period he worked with, among others, Ron Carter, Sonny Fortune, Johnny Griffin, Antonio Hart, and Vincent Herring. He also helped in the founding and development of the annual Child of the Sun Jazz Festival, held annually at Florida Southern College in Lakeland, Florida. Adderley lived on 112th Street in Harlem in the 1960s and in Teaneck, New Jersey, in the 1970s, before moving to Lakeland, Florida.Webb, Steve. "Nat Adderley remembers Dizzy - both musically and socially", The Ledger, January 9, 1993. Accessed September 10, 2009. He had also lived near his brother in Corona, Queens.Berman, Eleanor. "The jazz of Queens encompasses music royalty", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, January 1, 2006. Accessed October 1, 2009. "When the trolley tour proceeds, Mr. Knight points out the nearby Dorie Miller Houses, a co-op apartment complex in Corona where Clark Terry and Cannonball and Nat Adderley lived and where saxophonist Jimmy Heath still resides." Upon his death as a result of complications from diabetes, aged 68, in Lakeland, Florida, in January 2000, Adderley was interred near his brother in the Southside Cemetery in Tallahassee, Florida. His son, Nat Adderley, Jr. a keyboardist, was Luther Vandross's long-time musical director.Stewart, Zan. "Born to swing: Nat Adderley Jr. returns to his roots", The Star-Ledger, September 10, 2009. Accessed September 10, 2009. Discography As leader *1955: That's Nat (Savoy) *1955: Introducing Nat Adderley (Wing) *1956: To the Ivy League from Nat (EmArcy) *1958: Branching Out (Riverside) *1959: Much Brass (Riverside) *1960: Work Song (Riverside) *1960: That's Right! (Riverside) *1961: Naturally! (Jazzland) *1962: In the Bag (Jazzland) *1963: Little Big Horn (Riverside) *1964: Autobiography (Atlantic) *1966: Sayin' Somethin' (Atlantic) *1966: Live at Memory Lane (Atlantic) *1968: The Scavenger (Milestone) *1968: You, Baby (CTI) *1968: Calling Out Loud (CTI) *1969: Comin' Out Of The Shadows (A&M Records) *1972: Soul Zodiac (Capitol) *1972: Soul of the Bible (Capitol) *1974: Double Exposure (Prestige) *1976: Don't Look Back (Inner City) *1976: Hummin' (Little David) *1978: A Little New York Midtown Music (Galaxy) *1982: Blue Autumn live (Theresa) *1983: On the Move live (Theresa Records) *1989: We Remember Cannon (In & Out) *1990: Autumn Leaves live (Evidence) *1990: Talkin' About You (Landmark) *1990: The Old Country (Enja) *1990: Work Song: Live at Sweet Basil live (Peter Pan) *1992: Workin' '' (Timeless) *1993: ''Working (Sound Service) *1994: Good Company (Jazz Challenge) *1994: Live at the 1994 Floating Jazz Festival (Chiaroscuro) *1995: Live on Planet Earth (West Wind Records) *1995: Mercy, Mercy, Mercy (Evidence) As sideman With Cannonball Adderley *''Presenting Cannonball Adderley'' (1955) *''Julian "Cannonball" Adderley'' (1955) *''In the Land of Hi-Fi with Julian Cannonball Adderley'' (1956) *''Sophisticated Swing'' (1957) *''Cannonball Enroute'' (1957) *''Cannonball's Sharpshooters'' (1958) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet in San Francisco'' (1959) *''Them Dirty Blues'' (1960) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet at the Lighthouse'' (1960) *''African Waltz'' (1961) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet Plus'' (1961) *''Nancy Wilson and Cannonball Adderley'' (1961) *''The Cannonball Adderley Sextet in New York'' (1962) *''Cannonball in Europe!'' (1962) *''Jazz Workshop Revisited'' (1962) *''Autumn Leaves'' (1963) *''Nippon Soul'' (1963) *''Cannonball Adderley Live!'' (1964) *''Live Session!'' (1964) *''Cannonball Adderley's Fiddler on the Roof'' (1964) *''Domination'' (1965) *''Money in the Pocket'' (1966) *''Great Love Themes'' (1966) *''Mercy, Mercy, Mercy! Live at 'The Club''' (1966) *''Cannonball in Japan'' (1966) *''74 Miles Away'' (1967) *''Why Am I Treated So Bad!'' (1967) *''In Person'' (1968) *''Accent on Africa'' (1968) *''Radio Nights'' (1968) *''Country Preacher'' (1969) *''The Cannonball Adderley Quintet & Orchestra'' (1970) *''Love, Sex, and the Zodiac'' (1970) *''The Price You Got to Pay to Be Free'' (1970) *''The Happy People'' (1970) *''The Black Messiah'' (1970) *''Music You All'' (1970) *''Inside Straight'' (1973) *''Pyramid'' (1974) *''Phenix'' (1975) *''Lovers'' (1975) *''Big Man'' (1975) With Gene Ammons *''Gene Ammons and Friends at Montreux'' (Prestige, 1973) *''Goodbye'' (Prestige, 1974) With Kenny Burrell *''Ellington Is Forever Volume Two'' (Fantasy, 1975) With Charlie Byrd *''Top Hat'' (1975) With James Clay *''A Double Dose of Soul'' (Riverside, 1960) With Bennie Green and Gene Ammons *''The Swingin'est'' (1958) With Johnny Griffin *''White Gardenia'' (Riverside, 1961) With J.J. Johnson *''J.J. In Person'' (1958) With Jimmy Heath *''The Thumper'' (Riverside, 1959) *''Really Big!'' (Riverside, 1960) With Milt Jackson *''Big Bags'' (Riverside, 1962) With Philly Joe Jones *''Blues for Dracula'' (1958) With Sam Jones *''The Soul Society'' (Riverside, 1960) *''The Chant'' (Riverside, 1961) With Wynton Kelly *''Kelly Blue'' (Riverside, 1959) With Sonny Rollins *''Sonny Rollins and the Big Brass'' (1958) With Don Wilkerson *''The Texas Twister'' (1960) References External links *Nat Adderley at Find A Grave